


Smiling Face

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slashy fanvid, centered around Starsky and how he feels about Hutch. I made this mainly just as excuse to clip MY fav moments of Season 4 with the Season Four intro scenes, and this song worked so flawlessly. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling Face




End file.
